Utakata Hanabi
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Ichigo gagal menyelamatkan Rukia saat di eksekusi? Akankah hidup Ichigo berjalan seperti saat ini? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap sang gadis mungil itu? DISCONTINUED


Summary : Bagaimana kalau Ichigo gagal menyelamatkan Rukia saat di eksekusi? Akankah hidup Ichigo berjalan seperti saat ini? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap sang gadis mungil itu? Fic abal-abal. Mind to R&R?

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu milik Kubo Taito-sensei. Utakata Hanabi milik Supercell

Warning : Canon, Typos, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, EYD ancur, dll

**~Utakata Hanabi~**

**Prolog**

Sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan menerangi seluruh pelosok kota Karakura. Panas yang menyengat membuat orang-orang merasa enggan untuk keluar rumah. Akan tetapi, banyak juga orang yang ingin pergi ke laut untuk berlibur dan menikmati udara segar ditempat itu ketika musim panas. Tak terkecuali para siswa SMA ini. Dihari llibur seperti saat ini, mereka memilih untuk bermain sepuasnya di laut. Walaupun udara terasa panas, tapi dengan berenang dilaut, tubuh akan terasa segar. Selain itu, mereka juga bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman.

Mungkin bagi mereka, liburan musim panas merupakan salah satu liburan yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi menurut pemuda berambut orange yang satu ini, liburan musim panas merupakan liburan terburuk yang pernah ada.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Dulu, ibunya, Kurosaki Masaki, meninggal di musim panas. Dan sekarang…

Dia kehilangan salah satu gadis yang bisa disebut sahabatnya.

Ya

Seorang gadis mungil bermata violet yang baru dikenalnya selama 2 bulan. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo selalu terikat dengannya.

Dan kini, gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Di Real World, maupun Soul Society. Dia telah pergi.

Selamanya

XXxxXX

~1 minggu yang lalu~

Di Soukyouku Hill, terlihat para Taichou dan fuku-taichou telah berkumpul. Begitu pula dengan soutaichou. Mereka berkumpul disana untuk mengeksekusi salah satu anggota sekaligus keluarga mereka.

Kuchiki Rukia

Gadis shinigami yang dianggap pengkhianat itu kini berada di hadapan burung phoenix soukyouku* yang akan membuatnya menjadi debu.

Ia menangis.

Bukan karena takut mati. Tapi ia menangis karena ia harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Keluarganya, anggota divisi 13, teman-teman sekolahnya, Renji, dan juga…

Ichigo

Pikirannya terhenti pada pemuda berambut orange itu. Saat memikirkan dia, entah kenapa airmatanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Ia terus melontarkan kata perpisahan dan terima kasih untuk mereka, dan juga pemuda itu.

Sang phoenix telah mengepakkan sayap apinya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi terbang menuju tubuh kecil Rukia yang melayang dihadapannya.

Rukia tidak ingin kesiapannya untuk mati pudar karena rasa takut saat melihat phoenix tersebut, karena itulah ia memejamkan matanya. Dan disaat-saat terakhir, beberapa detik sebelum paruh phoenix itu meleburkan tubuhnya menjadi debu, ia mendengarnya.

"RUKIAA!"

XXxxXX

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"GAH!"

"KYA!"

Reaksi Ichigo membuat Orihime terjungkal. Ia tidak menduga kalau teman orange-nya akan sekaget itu.

"A—ah maaf, Inoue, kau mengagetkanku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Orihime bangun dari duduknya dipasir pantai.

"Daijoubu day o. kurosaki-kun, kenapa kau melamun? Kok tidak bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Orihime ketika ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Ichigo.

"Aku sedang malas, ingin tidur saja."sahutnya singkat.

"Kurosaki-kun… kau masih memikirkannya, ya…?" wajah Orihime berubah menjadi murung. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Walaupun sudah satu minggu berlalu, rasa bersalah dihati pemuda itu masih belum hilang. Dan dia yakin, sampai kapanpun rasa bersalah itu tidak akan pernah pudar. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Aku…terus memimpikan hari itu. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, yang terbayang dipikiranku selalu saja wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pasrah menerima kematian. Aku juga tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya yang terkejut saat mendengarku memanggilnya. Disaat terakhir, ia bisa melihatku datang untuk meonolongnya. Walaupun gagal."

Rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya benar-benar memakannya hidup-hidup. Dari kematian ibunya saja dia belum bisa, dan sekarang bertambah dengan kematian Rukia. mungkin aku memang dikutuk, pikirnya.

"Maaf, Inoue. Biarkan aku sendiri," ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Orihime dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia berjalan menuju wilayah kios-kios makanan dan minuman yang ada dipantai. Mata ambernya mencari-cari makanan atau minuman yang cocok untuk moddnya yang sedang jelek.

Akhirnya dia menemukan kios takoyaki dan es serut. Segera didatangi kios tersebut, dan memesan makanan serta minuman yang diinginkannya.

"Sumimasen. Saya pesan 1 kotak takoyaki dan segelas es serut rasa strawberry."

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Ichigo menunggu pesanannya dengan sabar. Sesekali ia alihkan pandangannya kearah laut dan mengamati pengunjung yang ada disana. Ia ingin menikmati suasana di laut, tapi dengan pikiran yang selalu mengganggunya selama seminggu penuh, hal tersebut tidak akan pernah tercapai.

"Ini dia pesananmu, nak!" seru sang penjual takoyaki dengan semangatnya.

"Hai arigatou gozaimasu." Sahut Ichigo sambil memberikan selembar uang 1000 yen.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung melahap satu takoyaki yang masih panas. Dengan kotak takoyaki dan gelas es serutnya ditangan kiri, ia terus melanjutkan aktivitas makannya dngan tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ketika ia sedang berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba…

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Suara yang sangat familiar telah menerobos masuk ke indera pendengaran Ichigo. Dengan cepat ia cari asal suara tersebut. Mata ambernya mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ingin dia lihat.

Setelah beberapa menit mengamati orang-orang serta tempat yang ada disekitarnya, ia tidak juga menemukannya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya sedih.

Dengan rasa kecewa yang melanda hatinya, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Prolog, End**

Yahoo! Ai kembali lagi!

Emang dasar aku ini bandel, ya. Bukannya belajar buat TO fisikan n bhsa inggris besok, eeeh malah ngetik fanfic. Ckckck. Gak lulus baru tahu rasa nih *tidakkk!*

ini hanya prolog! Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau pendek, ya…dan juga fic ini untuk menghapus rasa tidak puas dengan fic valentine Ai. Hontou ni gomenasai kalau di fic itu banyak banget kesalahannya.

lalu…besok Ai mau TO. Mohon doa dan restu'y agar Ai bisa selamat dari maut! Dan tidak bosan-bosannya Ai menyampaikan pemngumuman ini. Gabung di forum milik Ai, yuk! Kita diskusikan Tema untuk IchiRuki's Day bulan May nanti!

Sekian dari Ai

**~Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius~**

**~Review Please~**


End file.
